


Cassie Novak-Winchester

by Summertime_Poet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (I'm so sorry), (this is a one-shot from more than a year ago that i somehow forgot to upload until now), - don't ask me how -, Character Death, Gen, M/M, also, so let's say dean and cas had a daughter, whose name is cassie novak-winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Remember that girl you walked past as you crossed the crossroads that is now some meters behind you?</i>
  <br/>
  <i>That young girl, not much in height, in the too big trench coat? The necklace she is wearing dangling around her neck as she swiftly walked, yeah, almost danced across the street? Her legs and feet seeming to move easily, no matter how heavy boots she was wearing? </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Her name is Cassie. Cassie Novak-Winchester. </i></p><p> </p><p>Meet Cassie, Dean and Castiel's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassie Novak-Winchester

Remember that girl you walked past as you crossed the crossroads that is now some meters behind you?

That young girl, not much in height, in the too big trench coat? The necklace she is wearing dangling around her neck as she swiftly walked, yeah, almost danced across the street? Her legs and feet seeming to move easily, no matter how heavy boots she was wearing? 

Her name is Cassie. Cassie Novak-Winchester.  
She is the daughter of Dean Winchester, a human, and Castiel, a celestial being- or, if you prefer the word, an angel.  
She is, measured in human years, around thirteen years old. Measured in angel years, she would be much older, but would still be as young. None of this changes the fact that she has her fathers' looks and their intelligence, righteousness, feeling of responsibility and kindness.

The necklace once belonged to her human father, Dean. He once had received it as a gift from his younger brother, her uncle, Sam. Castiel, still not as close to Dean as he would grow as time went by, once needed it in his search for his own father, God. Dean however, after he had got it back, had tossed away the necklace. He never said a word about it again, but on his and Cas' fifth anniversary the angel gave him a box. It had taken him a long time and a lot of mojo to travel back in time - and persuasive powers to prove his younger self that he was Castiel, too - to find it, but on this special day he wanted to give something similarly special to the person that was the most important to him on Earth and everywhere. The person he loved the most. He brought him back his long lost necklace.  
"It was comforting, holding that item that meant so much to him, back then when I was out there looking for my father, all alone", Castiel had once told their daughter, Dean sitting on the couch next to him, his arm resting around the angel's waist, smiling when his lover talked about the past like that.

The trench coat was one of her celestial father Castiel's belongings. It had formerly belonged to a human called Jimmy Novak, whose body Castiel had been allowed to live in and stayed in even after Jimmy's death. He wore it almost all the time, only taking it off on few occasions during what was daytime for humans. It meant a lot to Dean, too. When he had thought Cas had died after the angel had released countless murderous leviathans that had been stuck in his belly for some time, nearly tearing his human vessel apart, he had kept it and stored it safely in the trunk of his car, a 1967 Impala. He had seen Castiel bleeding, giving up on his existence after this deed and intending to die, walking into a lake, arms spread. Dean had been devastated for months until he met Cas again, calling himself Emmanuel by then and thinking of himself as something like an extraordinary human. He had lost his memory and didn't know he got his powers because he actually still was an angel. And he was married to a woman called Daphne. Dean hadn't shown it too much, but he had been incredibly jealous at the thought of someone else being allowed to spend their life together with the indeed extraordinary being... angel... person Cas was.

When Castiel had lost his mojo for the last time (after it had (almost) happened several times already over the years) and there had been no way to save him, Dean felt as though his life and his soul had been torn to shreds. One morning he awoke, Castiel still lying on his chest, just the way they had fallen asleep cuddling. He ran his fingers through the shorter man's hair and kissed his forehead lovingly when he noticed how cold it was, how rigid the skin his lips touched felt. He had known by then it had happened. He didn't talk for a week.  
Cassie still remembered that day, she had been ten at that time. She remembered how silent Dean had been even months later, how he just caressed her hair, lost in thoughts, when she sat next to him on the couch where Cas's place used to be, when they were watching some movie Dean didn't care about. Not anymore. Cassie felt the pain just as much as her human father did.

Sam had come over almost on a daily basis from then on, checking that both of them were okay and that they had enough to eat.  
He had retired from hunting monsters some years ago just as his brother had after he and Cas had decided to stay together forever... for the rest of their lives, and not to unnecessarily risk these to end sooner than they (in Dean's case naturally one day) needed to.  
He helped them to overcome the worst time, but deep inside, both he and Cassie knew Dean was broken. 

Dean died about a year later, his last words to Cassie were "You have his eyes". He breathed them out as though all power had finally left him and, in some way, that was the truth. Cas had been the power, the energy that kept him alive, both in good as in bad times. 

Cassie prayed that they had found each other again in heaven.  
So did Sam.

From that day on, Sam became responsible of the young girl, who had just turned twelve. She was still so young and yet had already lost both her parents.  
She missed them more than anything and it gave Sam a sting in his heart every time he watched her quit the cabin he had bought about a year before Cas' death, walking over to the old oak tree under which her fathers were buried. He watched her sitting silently on the seat of the nearby standing Impala, her head resting on her hands. He knew she was praying. When she eventually looked up into the sky before returning inside, he couldn't help but see both Dean and Castiel in her, she was so much alike them both.  
It always made him smile sadly.

Cassie grew up and within only a year her features resembled her fathers' even more, only in a rather feminine way. 

She loved walking through the cities Sam drove to on free weekends. He took her with him because he wanted her to see the world, to get an impression of what travelling around was like, felt like.  
On her walks the girl moved quickly, yet she seemed to take in everything around her as she did. Her big blue eyes took in the buildings, the pigeons waddling across the sidewalk, the trees in the middle of a street and the humans around her. 

She was observing everything at once, but her biggest interest was held by humanity.  
The love that had been so overwhelming to Castiel that it almost got him killed.

Sam had insisted on always accompanying her when she wanted to walk around in the city on her own but soon had learnt that Dean had taught her enough for her to be able to defend herself from a two meters tall man. And he always checked (or had their friend, 'Uncle Garth', check them for them) the cities they went to for signs of monsters, demons and other 'things'. Cassie knew there were no such things one could simply summarize with the term 'monsters'; they were shape-shifters, wendigos, rugarus and alike- but, even though her fathers and Sam had decided not to hunt anymore didn't mean they had forgot how to defend themselves against those 'things'.  
Cassie was perfectly able to take care of herself, but she knew how important it was to her uncle to know her to be safe. So she always had both Dean's and Cas' old cell phone with her when she left the motels they most often stayed at.

She loved wearing her parents' clothes when she was out on her own.  
Dean's boots were still way too big for her, but Sam found an almost identical pair in a shoe store some months ago. She had been wearing the shoes outside and back in the cabin all the time ever since.  
She also wore Castiel's sand-colored trench coat over her white long sleeve shirt dress and a pair of gray leggings or tights. It always fluttered behind her in the wind when she dancingly walked down a new unknown city's sidewalks.

The necklace that had become a sign of her parents' love hang around her neck, dangling just as it did when you just saw her. She never takes it off. For her it is a proof for the undying love of her fathers. But the biggest proof, whether she was aware of it or not yet- the biggest proof was Cassie herself. In her, Castiel and Dean Winchester would never die.

That girl you just saw dancing across the sidewalk? Her name is Cassie Novak-Winchester and she is a human angel, blessed with her fathers' goodness and the great ability to give the deepest of love.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this more than a year ago... after I had finished watching season 7 or 8, I think. So, obviously, the story isn't 'up to date' with the series' current events.  
> This was inspired by a drawing of polybean on deviantART- a drawing of their version of fem!Cas that they sadly seem to have deleted :( I saw it and instantly thought that she looked like a kid of Cas and Dean, I dunno. I wrote this straight-away after seeing the picture, if I remember things correctly.
> 
> Anyway... Sorry for the sad parts of this story. Hope you enjoyed it nevertheless?


End file.
